


Normal's Overrated

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle Ten, so, porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal's Overrated

They're not normal.

She's a witch, he's a super-powered human. When they met, Willow knew Riley as her TA and that this was just college.

They both should have known better. Sunnydale, Hellmouth, apocalypses. Apocalypi? Whatever.

But when Riley whispers her name along her neck, licks the trickle of sweat from her collarbone as he torments her, not moving, she doesn't care. Willow pleads with him, his name a long and tortured breath. He finally moves, out and then back in, before holding there again. He nibbles at her breast, teases a finger along her clit. She begs and writhes and finally he moves again. She shudders as she comes, knowing another is on the horizon as Riley moves above her. All too soon it will be over and they will have to pretend again.

They're not normal. And that's okay.


End file.
